1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a decorative attachments, and more particularly, an ornamental device for footwear.
1. Description of the Prior Art:
Numerous innovations for attachments for footwear having indicia thereon have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,460,743, Issued on Jul. 3, 1923 to Binns et al. teaches an article of manufacture, a holder including a chambered receptacle, a flexible member attached to the receptacle, and means at the ends of the flexible member whereby the same may be detachably connected with a support affixed to the member with which the holder is to be associated.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,805, Issued on Mar. 3, 1964, to Hakim teaches a protective receptacle for use in enclosing the knot of a shoelace which includes lace ends, the receptacle comprising a receptacle cup of shallow, generally cylindrical, tubular form; the cup having a bottom wall and a side wall having an outer edge; the side wall being externally threaded adjacent the outer edge; the cup having an internal volumne sufficient to completely enclose the knotted ends of the shoelace; the bottom wall having a pair of spaced openings formed therein to permit the lace ends to be drawn therethourgh prior to tying; the side wall having spaced apart slots formed therein opening through the outer edge thereof to permit entrance of the lace ends therethrough during tying; and closure means for the cup.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,566, Issued on Mar. 10, 1981, to Haskell teaches a jogger and runner shoe identification device that is provided in the form of an elongate flexible and foldable sheet member having a weakened portion intermediate its length defining a bending line, at least one indicia receiving surface on said sheet whereby a wearer's name, address and pertinent medical information may be applied thereon and shoe lace receiving means in said sheet spaced from one end engageable upon laces of a shoe, the other end of the sheet being slidable beneath the laces between the laces and tongue of a shoe.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,529, Issued on Dec. 4, 1984, to Blum teaches a tying device for shoelaces which can be attached to the shoe and serves to maintain tied laces in their disposition. The device includes a body portion which remains exposed for viewing by the public and an eyelet member which receives the laces for securing the device to the shoe. An elastic band is integrated with the body portion and eyelet member for stretching over a shoelace knot to lock the device in place and prevent the shoelaces from becoming untied.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,198, Issued on Jul. 1, 1986, to Schweitzer teaches an ornamental attachment for mounting on lacing-type footwear has a support member extends under at least a portion of the lace longitudinally along the lacing opening of the article of footwear and face member having a display surface thereon extends over at least a portion of the lace. The ends of the support member are secured to the face member to provide a transverse passage through which the lace crosses. Various types of ornamental attachment members can be utilized including decorative embroidered patches and removable decals.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,488, Issued on Aug. 1, 1995, to Dion teaches an article of apparel which includes at least one LED which is intermittently and repetitively turned on. In one form, a hollow ball or shell contains an LED and a digital pulser comprising a battery and a digital oscillator for passing successive pulses of current through the LED. Preferably the shell is made in two separable and halves, to permit easy access to the interior to turn it on or off manually, to repair it, or to replace the battery. In another form, the invention comprises a linear series of LED's on a strip which can be fastened between the laces and tongue of a shoe, the LED's being successively turned on momentarily to produce the appearance of light moving along the strip.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,754, Issued on Nov. 12, 2002, to Alexander teaches a decorative device adapted to be slideably attached to a shoelace at its lowermost, horizontally transverse portion as engages the eyelets of a shoe includes a structure foldably adjustable between open and closed states. The structure has a window top portion, a middle portion having display material, and a securing bottom portion. In the close state, the top, middle and bottom portions are in overlying disposition, causing the display material to be visible through the window portion, and forming paired passageways for engaging the shoelace.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for attachments for footwear having indicia thereon have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.